the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Club of the Old Willow
The Club of the Old Willow (De Club Van De Oude Wilg) ''is a group formed by the Anubis residents,mostly known as '''Sibuna' (Anubis backwards) and was founded by Amber Rozenberg. The original members were Nienke Martens, Fabian Ruitenburg and Amber Rozenberg. This is the formal title of the group, but usually called Sibuna, which came from Anubis, spelled backwards.The group's goal is to keep the secrets of the Anubis house safe.This is the original Dutch version of the Sibuna group. About It all started when Nienke met Sarah, and told her that there is a treasure in the house, and gave her a locket. Mainly, Fabian, Nienke, and Amber solves riddles, do "Midtime" activities to find and protect the treasure. Fabian always reads the clues that contains Hieroglyphics, Nienke and Amber does the sneaking job. In Season 1, they need to find the graal. Their enemies at this point were the Anubis Association, which the leader was Victor Emanuel Rodenmaar Jr. when Patricia test Nienke's courage At first, Nienke is finding the very first riddle (which is in the back of Sarah's portrait). She discovers an envelope labelled ‘Sarah’ with a key, as well as a new riddle. Because of Patricia's suspicion to her,she steals the riddle. But, Fabian sees this and gives the riddle back to Nienke. They find out that Sarah’s parents were famous Egyptologist and were the founders of the ‘Anubis’ boarding school. From a history book and a photo album belonging to the old lady, they find out that the old lady is in fact Sarah. In addition, they find Victor in a picture that was taken in 1933. Since then, Victor has not aged. Convinced that Victor is brewing an elixir of life in the basement, the three of them sneak into the basement and steal a small bottle.the Musical is all about Sarah and Nienke hurry to go in boarding house and searches Victor’s safe, where the last tape recording is located. Nienke listens to the tape recording, and on it, Sarah tells her that Victor killed her parents.They also found clues in a treasure chest (on attic) which contains wax rolls, that has recordings of Sarah. Fabian founds out that Victor was also finding the graal for eternal life, because he seen Victor making an elixir and talks to Corvus about the graal. Another clue, was on the grandfather clock, which Victor sees broken, and tries to find out who broke the clock. Then Appie, got his CSI kit, and when Victor sees this, he let Appie investigate the clock, exchange for a dracula coffin. He finds fingerprints in the glass of the clock but he doesn't know who has that fingerprint.By that,he gets all fingerprints of residents to find out who really broke the clock. Then, he overheards Nienke talking to Fabian and Amber about the riddle of the clock, which Appie forcefully entered and ask if what they're hiding, or he'll expose to Jeroen and the others that the fingerprints were from Nienke and Fabian. Because of that,they told Appie the truth, and now, part of the group. Patricia joined the group when she knew about the real reason of the dissapearance of Joyce,and when she was kidnapped.She begs forgiveness to Nienke for all that she's done and was forgiven, and now part of the club. In Season 2, the mystery revolves about the Chosen One. Then, a new character appears, which is Noa van Rijn (because Mara left for Dubai). Actually, she was the Chosen One, considering she was an Egyptian princess and a descendant of Amneris. But also, new enemies appear, which is Wolf Rensen. He is the new history teacher, which is a replacement for Jason. One of the clues involve the three dominoes reveal that belong to the secret wall. Once the Club has mixed together the right ingredients for the pyramid, a sort of blue liquid, which is to sound. Set the dominoes in the correct order to the built, blue-tone pyramid and flip it around. Three light up the fallen stones. Back in the basement, they put the three stones in the appropriate compartments. At the same moment, the pyramid will disappear from the secret wall and a drawing is visible:The girl with no face. In Season 4, they need to protect the Tear of Isis, And also protect the Chosen One, because Nienke had a vision that Noa, was lying in a bed, dying. Marijke and Jakob tries to get the Tear of Isis, but Sibuna are always hides it from them. Rituals and Activities Mainly, the group was formed to protect the secrets of Anubis house.To join the club, one must swear that he/she will protect the secrets of the Anubis house and will never betray the club, then pricks a finger with a needle to paste their blood to a paper which includes the names of the members that were already joined with their blood fingerprint on the side of their names.Fabian always reads the clues or "Hieroglphics" that is found in the mystery, Nienke and Amber are always on the "sneaking" job or midnight sneaking job and Appie helps by making gadgets that might help them and also for sometime, also does the "sneaking" job.Some members became their enemies before they joined the club, like Patricia, because of the reason that she suspects Nienke for the disappearance of Joyce and she works for Rufus Malpied (only to find Joyce).Also Jeroen, because he was working for Zeno Trabas for money. Song The song for Sibuna was sang on the theatreshow "De Legende van het Sibuna" and tells what the club Sibuna was all about and their journey through the mysteries they've faced. Sibuna (Lyrics translation by CodeJh04) NIENKE: Ancient castles or a chivalric romance, thousands of riddles kept us under control 'FABIAN':We stay together, for which is our secret '' '''NIENKE AND FABIAN':Our whole life, true friends are... CHORUS:One for all, All for one, these are the friends of the club, Sibuna! Always together, never alone, these are the friends, of the club, Sibuna! NIENKE: All mysteries are an adventure, and it is hard for us to go together, through the fire '' '''FABIAN:We are Anubis, and we never disband! ''NIENKE AND FABIAN:For keeping on Sibuna, we are always one! '''Chorus Repeat 1x Si-bu-na! Si-bu-na! Si-bu-na! Si-bu-na! NIENKE:In my dream it is you, the true prince for me,because when I look in your eyes, then butterflies come free '' '''FABIAN':And you're my princess, Yes, my love is you! 'NIENKE AND FABIAN:So take my hand, and dance here on my side....'' '''(Instrumental) Chorus Repeat 2x Clues and Artifacts discovered and found Season 1 anubislocket.png|Nienke's locket from Sarah chest.png|A chest that contains Sarah's recordings in wax rolls corvusraven.png|Corvus graal.png|The Grail Season 2 diary.png|Sarah's Diary Category:Groups Category:Het Huis Anubis